My Little Cyberpunk
by BemnalTheFallen
Summary: This is an advertisement for my new roleplaying forum My Little Cyberpunk. A dungeons and dragons d20 future campaign set in a dystopian Galaxy with cybernetic prosthetics and genetic enhancements. Spells are replaced with fantastical science, monsters are replaced with countless alien species both kind and malicious. An entire Galaxy of adventure awaits


Personal Log of Celestia Sunbeam, Co-Empress of the United Planetary Supranation of planet Equis and High Chairmare of the Equestrian Oligarchy in the Galaxy's Equestria sector: Stardate 2551.55

...

...

It has been three hundred years since the planet of Equis discovered that we are not alone in the universe. and since then, my little ponies and the other races of this world have been dragged into a conflict of bloodshed on a scale which none of our planet's immortals could have ever immagined.

It began when a group of soldiers from the Republic of the Force sector of the Galaxy made an emergency landing on our moon due to severe damage suffered during a battle with pirates from the Mass sector of the galaxy. These pirates also crash landed thouh on planetfall rather than our moon. My sister and I investigated and discovered that we, that Equestria, that Equis itself was a tiny insect among an endless rainforest of bugs and flora.

Although these soldiers who I later learned were reffered to as Storm Troopers were initally defensive and highly paranoid when learning of our magic (most of the Galaxy does not possess magic, even races that once did cast spells have lost the ability after their societies became dependant on technology.) they eventually allowed themselves to be taken in by us to treat their wounded.

They informed us of the situation and our royal guard aided them in tracking down the pirates who belonged to an alien race known as Krogan, very infamous for their agression and hostile dominance. When we found them, several dozen ponies and griffons in Manehattan had been killed by the pirates after initial panic, the Krogan pirates assumed Unicorn telekinesis were actually techniques of Bionics which is a more potent but less dextrous form of magic that originates from psychic abilities rather than arcane energy. Bionics generally being used for combat (very powerful and damaging combat) set the Krogan on the defensive and eventually hostility. As other ponies and Griffins in the city tried to defend the Unicorns a firefight broke out and 43 total Equestrians perished.

The Storm Troopers who are known as Human a very widespread race in the Galaxy managed to subdue the pirates with the aid of our military's Unicorns and were arrested, shipped back to the Republic of the Force and last i heard, executed.

This was our planet's introduction to the Galaxy. Understandably this painted a very bad picture, but ironically this very unflattering first impression was entirely founded as we later found out. Having been exposed to alien life, our scientists began focusing entirely on the stars and when we discovered Warp Drive fifty years later we were approached by the Federation of the Trek sector of the Galaxy. The Trek Federation consisted of many alien races including Humans but these Humans were born on a different planet than those of the Force Republic.

The Federation is one of the more peaceful sectors in the Galaxy, and the resisdents of those star systems have been found to be curteous, kind, and value friendship. Which is no surprise why even today the Equestrian Oligarchy is still steadfast allies with the Trek Federation.

Ah yes. When we were brought into the Galaxy we learned of the ongoing war. All of the most powerful and advanced societies are fighting over who will ultimately dominate and control the entire Galaxy. Each wishing to impose different belief systems. But there are those such as the Trek Federation and the Mass Citadel Council who wish simply to leave other sectors of the Galaxy make their own decisions and engage in this war purely out of self defense as the Equestria sector has also been forced to do.

There are sx major sectors of the Galaxy with established interpalnetary governments. There is ofcourse our own which consists of Equis, Gen, and Epona, each harboring Equine life forms. Together our star systems are joined as the Equestrian Oligarchy making up the Equestria sector of the Galaxy. Nearest to us is one of the sectors seeking conquest, the Ghost sector which consists almost entirely of Humans from over 20 planets. It is a military run star system led by Section32 of planet Earth (one of them, many Human races have coincidentally named their planet some translation or variation of Earth) and heavily controlled by Sarif Industries which provides most of the Galaxy's cybernetic prosthetics. The Ghost sector got its name due to the alarming number of cyborgs throughout the planets in their star system even before they developed warp drive. They refer to the conciousness within their robotic bodies as 'ghosts' a common phrase is 'ghost in the shell'.

Next to them is the Force sector. This is one of the most aggressive of the sectors seeking conquest though not the most threatening (although it is a close contender) it comprises of a very large number of different alien races in its various star systems and is connected through its largest government structure known as the Force Republic. Although there are small groups of rebels known as Seperateists who which to overthrow the Republic but have been vastly unsuccessful. The Force sector got its name from the Jedi and Sith which are their equivilant to our own Unicorns, beings born with a natural connection to supernatural forces. Except instead of bing connected to magic they are connected to an energy known as the Force which seems to resemble a more subtle form of Bionics. It should also be noted that different sectors have different energy sources, our own has magic while the Force sector has the force and the Mass sector has bionics. These Jedi and Sith are the only remaining members of that sector who still prefer their supernatural abilities in favor of technology (which I must say I admire. My sister Luna, myself, and my surrogate daughter Twilight Sparkle are the only ponies in our sector of the Galaxy who still use comprehensive magic).

Due to the influence of force users on their military run government and combat, their sector was named after the force. Next to them are the most dangerous and aggressive of Conquest seeking sectors. The Evolved sector. The entirety of all 27 inhabited planets in their star systems consist of a single alien race. A species known as the Evolved. From fragmented bits of documents the Force Republic eventually pieced together their past. Originally the sector was filled with many different races including Humans. The Humans of that sector developed a biological weapon known as Blacklight which was supposed to target enemies based on racial profiles. But it mutated and became more than they could handle. The details of how exactly it evolved, developed sentience and took its first host are unkown.

What is known is that it found its perfect host in a Human named Elizabeth green as well as another Human called Alex Mercer. At some point for unkown reasons Alex Mercer killed and devoured Green gaining all her abilities and control over the Hive Mind. From there he spread the virus across the planet. The virus assimilates its host and alters their genetic structure similar to many nanite viruses we see in the Ghost sector. But this virus is biological, completely organic and rapidly mutates, developing new mutations, passing on benifits and eliminating weaknesses. It exists both as a hive of countless individuals, and as a collective entity. The 'head' of this Hive Mind back then was Alex Mercer. Whether or not he is still the head of the HIve Mind or if another conciousness has dominated the collective is unkown. When these new Elvolved Humans developed warp drive, they were visited by the Trek Federation who were quickly killed and consumed, the Evoled stole their memories and knowledge to advance their own technology even further. They spread to all the other planets of their sector and assimilated them into the Hive Mind.

From the memories of the Federation they learned of the other sectors and began the war for conquest over the entire Galaxy that still wages on to this very day. Within recent decades they have slowed their advancement into their neighboring sectors of Force and Trek when they encountered the Borg of Trek. The Borg having similar tactics of assimilating and advancing themselves proved to be the first genuine challenge to the Evolved, both species seemed fascinated with each other, and indeed they are incredibly similar. The Evolved have since mimicked the Borg's tactics of fuzing technology with organic life. As the Borg and Evolved very slowly picked off a few of each other's numbers and began coppying eachother's abilities, the attacks from both Borg and Evolved on other sectors have crawled almost to a halt.

The Trek sector is heavily concerned about this development, the Borg have always been a night undefeatable enemy, and now they have encountered a race of beings who match them in power and unflinching conviction. As the Borg and Evolved war with eachother, their skirmishes only serve to improve the capabilities of both races. And when one finally triumphs over the other... the rest of the Galaxy... may not be able to stand against the winner.

Next to them is the Trek sector, named so due to the Federation of planets which treks across the stars to meet new civilizations and create friendly bonds with other planets. By far this sector is the most relatable to denizens of Equestria, very similar ideals and customs are shared by the two and our alliance has kept both of us strong and well supplied in trade. The Trek sector is comprised of countless races of different aliens throughout a plethora of planets in closely knit star systems. One race does stand out among the rest, a race known only as the Q. The Q are a race of beings so advanced, so highly evolved that they no longer require physical form, and their will alone is so strong that they can alter the fabric of reality as they see fit, a simple thought form them can change how the universe works. They are the closest thing to actuall proven existence gods that our Galaxy has.

Discord has even admitted that at the hieght of his power and reign he was approached by the Q and offered to ascend into one of their species but declined for reasons he refuses to share. Next to that sector is the Mass sector. The Mass sector is comprised of the Mass Citadel Council made up of many alien races. The Mass sector was named such due to their form of long distance travel using Mass Relays which allow for travel many times faster than warp drive. These Mass Relays were built by an incredibly ancient race that has long since been extinct and is maintained by a synthetic race of sentient robots known as the Reapers who attempted to wipe out all organic life in the Galaxy but were defeated by the Mass Citadel Council's united military comprised of each race's star fleets and lead by Commander Shephered. Now the Mass Relays are maintained by the Quarians.

And that is our Galaxy, a collossal terrifying, horrible, wonderful, beautiful conglamoration of countless worlds and races. The beings of planet Equis have long since left their peaceful naive lives behind many many generations ago. Now cyborgs and genetically modified mutants dominate my planet, and my subjects of all races have become accustomed to the constant presence of war, pirates, and aggressive alien monsters in the uncharted regions of space. Several bilion of my planet's species are residents in the other sectors...

(sigh) so much has changed... Unicorns can barely lift a quill anymore... Pegasai and Griffins can't do more than glide... Earth Ponies and Minotaurs no longer have a connection with the planet... Centaurs no longer can absorb magic... Dragons can no longer cast spells... so much has been lost as technology and science dominated the world... But I am Celestia, I am the president and guardian of this planet and I will continue to lead and defend it regardless of what changes we face. No matter how many cybernetic alterations or genetic tinkering they have, no matter how much violence become common to them, no matter what cultural changes they experience, no matter what race they are, the citizins of planet Equis, all of them... are and always will be my little ponies. And I will love and protect them to the end of time.

End of log.

www .fanfiction forum /My-Little-Cyberpunk/186707/ (remove the spaces obviously)


End file.
